Witch Choice is the Right Choice
by AprilC3604
Summary: Dean is going to hell and Sam call the only person that may be able to help him but she is the last person Dean wants help from. **Bad Summary**Title is spelled that way for a reason : Dean/oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is set in season three but will not really follow the season. Hope you like it.**

Sam looked over at Dean and wondered how he could do something that stupid and selfish. This was the day that they had waited for their entire lives and now they couldn't be happy about it. Sam was going to lose him in a year and he had to find a way to save him. There was only one person he could think of that could help them and that was Katrina McAllister. She wasn't number one on Dean's list of allies but she was their only hope.

Katrina's mother was a very powerful witch and when she passed Kat inherited all her powers and the curses that went along with them. The most powerful ability she had was the ability to control demons. Last the Winchesters heard was that she had left her old life behind and was now working as a nurse in Minnesota.

Dean had his personal reasons for not liking her. They were dating when Dean found out that she was a witch and it didn't end very well. She's not a person that you would want to upset and Dean just can't help pushing people's buttons.

* * *

"Dean she can help"

"No Sam and that's final. I don't want to hear another word about it"

"Why not Dean? She's not evil."

"She's a witch Sam."

"It wasn't her choice. She didn't ask for it"

"That doesn't change the fact that she's evil Sam"

"So does that make me evil?"

"You know your situation is different Sam"

"How is it different?"

"It just is. She's too dangerous."

"She has never done anything to us Dean."

"She blew up the Impala!"

"But she fixed it" said Sam as Dean getting annoyed looked at him.

"That's not the point. The point is I don't want her involved."

"Why not?"

"Because if we screw with this deal in anyway, you die"

"Your selfish do you know that?"

"I'm ok with that" said Dean as he turned away, but Sam still wasn't convinced that there was no way out of the deal. He was going to save Dean whether he liked it or not. He wasn't going to lose his brother.

* * *

When Katrina got off work, she walked into her old apartment and went over to check her messages. The voices she heard were ones she had not heard in almost eight years.

"_Katrina, this is Sam Winchester. I am not sure if you remember me or not but I need your help. It's a matter of life and death so if you could please call me back.. Please, its important. Who are you talking too? Uh, I was trying to call Bobby to see if he had found out anything." Click._

Katrina sat down on her couch and a replayed the message a few times. She remembered the Winchesters very well. Dean had tried to kill her so she blew up his car. She had left that life behind and wasn't sure she could so easily return, but at that moment a fear arose inside of her. If Sam and Dean were in trouble it could mean that she was too.

* * *

Sam's phone rings while he was asleep so Dean answers it.

" Hello?…………Hello?"

"Dean…. It's Katrina."

"Look here witch, how did you get this number?"

"Sam called and said you guys were in trouble, but I guess you don't need my help."

"Your damn right we don't! I told Sam not to call you."

"Fine you can just rot in hell for all I care!"

"How did you know about that?"

"About what? Are you dying?"

"Something like that."

"Where are you guys? , I'm coming straight there."

"I told you that we don't need your help."

"Fine I will just have to find you myself."

"Don't you do it witch!"

"Let me in Dean." said Katrina as a knock was heard at the door.

"Dean who's at the door?" said Sam as he was awakened by the knock.

"You should know. You called her."

The door opens and in walks Katrina.

****So there is the first chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think. Thank: )****


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I am so glad you like it. I know it's a little different from my usual but its fun to write something different sometimes. Hope you like the update: )**

Katrina walked through the door and Dean and Sam jumped up. Dean looked over at Sam and was pissed that his brother went behind his back and call the one person he told him not to call.

"Nice to see you again guys." she said and closed the door.

"Did you fly here on your broom stick?" Dean said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Yeah and I parked next to that lovely pink Impala outside." said Katrina and sat her bad down on the small table. Dean looked over at Sam before running to the window.

"Son of a bitch! Fix it! Fix it right now!"

"I will but first I think we should talk."

"We have nothing to say to you."

"Something's wrong with you guys or Sam wouldn't have call me in the first place."

"That was a mistake."

"Its sounded pretty serious to me so why don't you tell me what the hell is going on here."

"Nothing everything is fine." said Dean as he walked passed her and grabbed his shit.

"Dean everything is not fine and you know it." said Sam.

"Sam I told you this is none of her business."

"She can help."

"Help with what? Can somebody please just tell me what's going on?" asked Katrina

"Dean sold his soul and has one year to live." said Sam.

"Sam shut up!"

"No Dean. I am not going to let you go to hell."

"We will find another way. We sure as hell don't need her adding to our problems right now."

"Dean why would you do something so stupid?" asked Katrina.

"I had my reasons. Can you please just go now and fix my damn car."

"You are such a baby Dean. I will fix the car if you talk to me."

"Fine but after that you are gone. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Fine don't get your panties in a twist." said Katrina and she opened the door and turned the Impala back to its original color. "There, Satisfied?"

"Not by a long shot witch"

"I have a name Dean and its not Witch."

"Well I could always use a B instead"

"You are such an asshole Dean."

"Sorry you flew all this way for nothing but we have everything under control."

"I can see that and for the record, I don't fly."

"Dean lets just talk to her ok. What will it hurt?" said Sam.

"Fine but I am not staying here with her." said Dean and he grabbed his keys and jacket then walked out the door.

"Is he always this pleasant?" asked Katrina.

"It just has a lot on his mind right now."

"So Sam why don't you tell me why you called. I haven't exactly been on your Christmas card list."

"I know but I don't know what else to do."

"why don't you tell me what happened."

"I was killed and Dean made a deal with the crossroads Demon and now he only has one year to live and I cant lose him Katrina."

"What do you want me to do Sam. I cant keep Dean in a bubble forever."

"I know that I was just hoping that maybe you could help me find out who holds the contract. Maybe there is someway to break the deal."

"Sam if we break the deal then I am guessing you die. That's how it works."

"I know that but I cant die if the bitch that holds the contract is dead."

"Right but Sam it could be a number of Demons and I haven't exactly been out there in a while. I'm not sure what I can do." said Katrina.

"Katrina I know that I am asking a lot of you here and you and Dean don't exactly get along but I am begging you to help us. Please."

"but Sam…."

"I promise Dean wont try to kill you and I know deep down somewhere you must still care about him a little."

"Maybe I still care about him a little and I don't wont him to go to hell but Sam he doesn't want my help."

"But I do. I need your help." said Sam. Katrina looked at him and sighed. She still wasn't sure if she should be doing this. This would put her back on the radar and Demons would always be all over them. She could tell by the look in Sam's eye that he needed her. How could she say no. After all Sam did convince Dean not to kill her, not that he could.

"Fine but the first time Dean so much as blinks at me the wrong way I am gone." said Katrina and Sam walked over to her and hugged her.

Dean walked back in and saw the two standing the and felt a little strange seeing her hug Sam like that.

"Ok Sam I would back away slowly before a house falls on you too." said Dean.

"That's funny Dean. Keep talking and I will give you a tail."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Stop it you two." Said Sam "Dean she is going to help us whether you like it or not."

"Fine but if she so much as blinks at me wrong, I'm gone." said Dean.

"wow you guys are more alike than I thought." said Sam and Katrina and Dean just glared at each other.

"Alright well lets follow this yellow brick road and get the hell out of here. Bobby call and he think he might have found something."

"Bobby Singer?" asked Katrina.

"How do you know him?"

"I met him a few years ago."

"What, did you try to steal his dog?" said Dean as he laughed.

"No smartass and is Wizard of Oz the only movie you have seen? The comments are getting old."

"So why don't you tell us how you know Bobby." said Sam

"I just do ok. Lets go" said Katrina as she walked out they walked out the door.

"Your in the back." said Dean and she just rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long trip but then again, she could have some fun.

****I know it's another short chapter but they will get long. This is just the beginning. Please Review!!****


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank all you guys so much for reviewing!!**

They had been driving close to six hours when Dean finally stopped for them to table a break and get something to eat. Sam and Katrina walked inside the diner while Dean made a call.

"_Hello"_

"Bobby…it's Dean?"

"_Are you guys on your way?"_

"Yeah we are about five hours away. I need you to do me a favor."

"_Besides save your ass."_

"Funny Bobby. Listen, do you still have that book on how to trap a witch?"

"_Somewhere why what did you do now?"_

"Nothing but me and Sam are bring someone and we need to trap her. She's dangerous."

"_What the hell where you thinking picking up a witch. Are you that desperate to get laid?"_

"What?! No Sam called her and thinks she can help me out of my deal and I don't trust her."

"_I will see what I can dig up."_

"Thanks Bobby."

Dean hung up his phone and headed inside to join Katrina and Sam.

"Who where you talking to?" asked Sam.

"I called Bobby and told him we weren't that far away."

"Did you tell him I was coming?" asked Katrina.

"No why would I do that? So he can tell me how stupid we are for trusting you?"

"But you don't trust me Dean."

"Damn right I don't."

"Well I am going to the bathroom. You two don't kill each other while I am gone." said Sam as he walked toward the bathroom.

"What are we still doing here?" asked Dean as he leaned on the counter.

"We are waiting on our food. We got it to go. Is that ok?"

"Super. Excuse me miss?" said Dean as a waitress walked by.

"What can I get you?"

"Can I get a small glass of water please."

"Sure thing sweetie" said the waitress and she brought Dean a small glass of water. "Your food should be ready soon"

"Thanks" said Dean and he took a sip of the water and glared at Katrina.

"I wonder what is taking Sam so long" she said and turned to see if he was coming. When she turned back around, Dean threw the class of water on her. "You stupid son of a bitch" she said as Dean laughed. "what the hell are you doing? Trying to melt me?"

"I just thought I would give it a shot."

"Great now I am all wet." said Katrina and Dean flashed her a smile. "Well at least I can say that's the first time you have ever done that." she said and walked back to the car. If Dean wanted to play games, then they were going to play games and he was going to lose.

Katrina was waiting by the car when Sam and Dean finally came back out and Dean opened the doors. When they climbed in, Dean started the car and heard Britney Spears blaring from the radio.

"Damn it Katrina turn it off." he said and she looked at him.

"WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOU THE MUSIC IS TO LOUD"

"TURN IT OFF YOU WITCH"

"OH COME ON DEAN. HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU"

"KATRINA PLEASE TURN IT OFF" begged Sam. Katrina didn't have a problem with Sam so she turned it off.

"You are so dead." said Dean as he turned to her.

"I am just getting warmed up. How much longer to Bobby's?" she asked with a smile.

"You are about to find yourself walking there"

"Stop being such a baby Dean and just drive." said Katrina and Dean gave Sam a death glare as he put the car in drive and they headed out.

They had only been driving for an hour and Dean would make eye contact with Katrina in the rearview mirror and she would just smile.

"Dean you got a spare tire?" asked Katrina.

"Yeah why?"

"You might want to use it."

"What for?" just then Deans tire blew out and they had to pull over. "Sam?"

"What Dean?"

"I am going to kill her!" said Dean and he jumped out of the car and opened the back door. He grabbed her legs and started pilling her out of the car.

"Let me go you psycho!!"

"Dean let he go!" yelled Sam as he tried to get Dean off of her.

"Sam you better get your brother off of me right now!"

"What are you going to do witch!" Dean snapped back still trying to pull her out of the car.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" said Katrina and she let go of the seat with one hand and pointed at Dean and he went flying backward into a tree.

"Dean!" Sam said and ran over to his brother.

"I told him to let me go Sam." she said and climbed out of the car as Sam helped Dean up off the ground.

"See Sam I told you she was evil!"

"You were the one that tried to kill me."

"I should have killed you a long time ago." said Dean as he walked up to her.

"Take one more step and I will send you to hell myself!"

"Ok we just all need to calm down here." said Sam as he looked between the two and their eyes were locked.

"Lets just get to Bobby's" said Dean. "Can you please fix my damn car" Katrina just rolled her eyes at him and in seconds the flat was fixed.

"I will be so glad when we get to Bobby's" said Katrina

"Me too. More than you even know"

* * *

Dean pulled up outside of Bobby's and they all got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Should we knock?" asked Katrina

"No just go on in. I told him we were coming" said Dean and Katrina opened the door and walked into the house. She didn't get far before she was stopped by something. "What the hell?" she said and turned and looked at Dean.

"Gotcha Witch"

"Dean what are you doing?" asked Sam.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

"So this was all a trap?" asked Katrina as she looked at Sam.

"No it wasn't. I don't know what going on here."

"Sam stay out of this. Bobby we're here" Dean said and he looked at Katrina who had tears building up in her eyes. He had never seen her like this and he felt a little bad for what he was doing to her.

"Hey Boys so is this the…." Bobby said and turned to look at Katrina.

"I don't believe it…..Katrina"

"Long time no see Bobby" she said and looked at him.

"Bobby you know her?" asked Dean.

"I guess you could say that." said Bobby.

" How do you know her?" asked Sam

"She's my daughter" Bobby said and looked at the boys who they were speechless.

****So Katrina is Bobby's daughter……who would have thought. Don't forget to review. I am having fun with this story. I am sure Sam and Dean will have a lot of questions.****


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks to all you guys who reviewed this story and added to alerts and Favorites. You guys are awesome!!****

Katrina was still standing in the trap while Sam and Dean stood there in shock over Bobby's confession.

"What the hell did you just say?" asked Dean

"He said I am his daughter. By blood anyway." said Katrina as she looked over at Bobby. She has not seen him in almost nine years.

"Bobby can we talk to you in the kitchen please?" asked Dean and they started to walk off.

"Are you just going to leave me here?" asked Katrina.

"That's the idea for now."

Dean, Sam, and Bobby walked into the kitchen and the guys had a lot of questions that they wanted answered.

"We cant leave her in there." said Bobby.

"We aren't letting her out until you tell us what the hell is going on." said Dean.

"It's a long story Dean."

"Well I don't have a lot of time so how about you gut to the chase. How is a witch your daughter?"

"Twenty six years ago I was working a demon case over in Virginia and I ran into Katherine, Katrina's mother. I knew who she was because I had heard of her before."

"So why didn't you just kill her?" asked Dean.

"I had planned to kill her but the next thing I knew I was waking up in a motel room the next day." said Bobby and Dean looked over at Sam.

"Hey Bobby. Too much information."

"Anyways I tried to find her but she was gone. I spend the next few years trying to find her and kill her but when I found her, I found Katrina."

"How did you even know Katrina was yours?"

"Katherine told me and I told her to prove it and she did."

"So you are telling me she seduced you in someway?" asked Sam.

"Yeah….For the life of me I couldn't figure out why until I found this." Bobby said and grabbed a small book.

"What's this?" asked Dean.

"The _Malleus Maleficarum_, a famous witch-hunting manual used by both Catholics and Protestants"

"How did you get it?"

"Lets just say I took it as a parting gift from Katherine." said Bobby and Sam grabbed out Johns journal.

"Dean listen to this….I witch must provide an heir by the fist full moon before she reaches 30 or she will be made mortal and all powers will go to the one who kills her."

"That could mean anyone"

"Not necessarily, you cant just walk up to a witch and shoot her. You have to know the right spell which is in that book."

"Well that has to be a little awkward for you huh Bobby? Having the only thing that can kill your daughter?"

"I am not the only one who has seen this book Dean."

"Let me ask you this, what happened to Katherine? Who killed her?" asked Dean and Bobby looked away.

"I did"

"Are you telling me you killed Kat's mother?"

"It had to be done. She was evil, and I don't mean the usual kind."

"So what makes you think that Katrina isn't evil?" asked Dean.

"You are forgetting one thing Dean, she is half human. Just because he mother was a witch doesn't make her evil."

"Well then how come you two are going to father daughter dances?"

"I never really met Katrina until she was 16. That's when her mother , well you know."

"Does Katrina know that you killed her mother?"

"No. I found her after it was already done but after being absent from her life for 16 years she wanted nothing to do with me. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't have it."

"Do you think she knew her mother was evil?"

"I don't think so. She was a nurse for crying out loud."

"So what do we do?" asked Dean.

"Dean I know you aren't too keen on working with a witch but if anybody can get you out of the deal, it is her."

"How do you know we can trust her? You don't even know her Bobby."

"We have to try Dean."

"And what do you think she is going to do when she finds out you ganked her mother?"

"She will never find out."

"Good luck with that."

"How do you guys know her anyways?" Bobby ask and Sam and Dean looked at each other and they last thing Dean wanted to do was tell Bobby was that he dated and had a lot of crazy sex with his daughter until he found out she was a witch and tried to kill her.

"Summer Camp" said Dean and they walked back into the hall way and Katrina was sitting in the floor.

"Are you guys done with your little pow wow?" asked Katrina as she stood up. "So is somebody going to let me out or not?"

"If we do are you going to leave?" asked Bobby?"

"Why should I stay? Dean doesn't want my help. In fact after this I really don't give a rats ass if he goes to hell. I may send him myself."

"Don't push your luck sister." said Dean as they glared at each other.

"Hey Bobby did Dean tell you how he know me?" said Katrina smiling at Dean.

"Shut up Katrina."

"We spent two weeks in a motel room together." she said as she crossed her arms and looked at Dean. Bobby looked over at Dean.

"You slept with my daughter?"

"I didn't know she was your daughter, hell I didn't even know you had a daughter." said Dean as he looked back at Katrina.

"Ok we can talk about this later but first I want to know what you plan on doing once we let you out."

"I don't know ok! I cant stay here with Dean constantly calling me witch and threatening to kill me all the time. I have never done anything to hurt anyone." said Katrina as tear began to fill back up into her eyes. "I never wanted this." Dean looked back at Bobby before he got down and scratched away the paint on the floor. He was not sure what made him do it but he couldn't let her stay in there, especially when she is the only one that can help him out of his deal. That is if Katrina was willing to help him.

****Still a short chapter I know but they do get longer especially if you guys like the story. I have had one crazy week but I wanted to at least post a new chapter for you guys. Please Review!!** **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank all you guys who reviewed. They really make my day. Also thank you Addicted to Ackles for helping me out with the writers block with this story.**

Once Dean had scratched an opening in the trap, Katrina stepped out and looked at Dean.

"And they say chivalry is dead." He half smiled at her and she looked at her dad before bringing her fist back and punching Dean in the jaw.

"Damn it Katrina!" Dean said and she hit him again. "Stop doing that!" he said before punching her back. Katrina bumped into Bobby who moved her aside before punching Dean again.

"What the hell Bobby?!"

"Thanks for sleeping with my daughter!"

"I didn't know she was your daughter!" Dean yelled and Bobby looked at Katrina and she punched her dad.

'I need you defending me and don't call me your daughter. I barely know you!"

"Everybody just stop it!" Sam yelled getting everyone's attention. "We all just need to calm down!"

"Easy for you to say you are not the one getting slapped around." said Dean. "Am I bleeding?"

"No and stop being such a baby." said Katrina.

"We aren't getting anywhere with everybody fighting. Dean you need to cut her some slack. She is a witch….deal with it and Katrina you need to stop aging him on." said Sam.

"He started it a long time ago."

"Well I am ending it now. We need to get Dean out of his deal."

"Why would I want to help him after everything." asked Katrina.

"You don't have to help him. Just help me save my brother. Just forget its Dean."

"Katrina please" Bobby asked her. She looked between Sam and Bobby and knew she couldn't tell the no. Sam has always been nice to her even after he found out she was a witch.

"Fine but I want nothing to do with Dean."

"Fine just talk to me" said Sam.

"Ok I will help however I can."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank her yet she hasn't done anything." said Dean

"Did you guys hear something." Katrina asked and she walked out the front door to get her bag.

Dean looked over at Bobby who was still staring at him.

"You're not going to hit me again are you?" asked Dean.

"No but you better just keep you hands to your self from no on."

"Believe me that wont be a problem." Dean said and walked into the kitchen. Bobby and Sam knew that they were in for a long road with those two.

* * *

Later that night, Bobby got Katrina settled into her room and went back down stairs to talk to Sam and Dean some more.

Katrina unpacked her bag and looked around the room and wondered to herself what it would have been like to grow up with a father. Maybe this would have been her room. She sat down and pulled out her ipod and turner it on.

_**Dean Bobby Sam **_

"So Bobby have you found anything yet?" asked Dean as he flipped through some old books.

"Everything says that the demon who holds the contract is the only one who can break it."

"So now we just got to find the demon right?" asked Sam

"Easier said that done. The demon that holds contracts like that aren't going to be just some small time son of a bitch."

"But do you think Katrina can ask around and find out who?"

"I don't know Sam. I have only seen her a few time her whole life and I don't know what all she knows how to do yet."

"Lets just say she knows everything her mother did, can she do it?"

"If she is as powerful as her mother was than she would be able to destroy any demon with the snap of her fingers."

"Let me ask you this Bobby, you say he mother was evil, what makes you so sure she's not?" asked Dean.

"She is not just Katherine's daughter, she is mine too. Has she ever done anything to hurt you?"

"Not really but….."

"Dean, Bobby is right, if she wanted to hurt us than she could have. You shot her when you found out she was a witch and she still never did anything to you." said Sam.

"You're right but I still don't trust her."

"Fine but I think you owe her an apology." said Bobby.

"For what?" asked Dean and Bobby just looked at him. "Alright fine but I don't have to like it." Dean said and headed up stairs to talk to Katrina.

_**Katrina's Room **_

Katrina had changed into a pair of shorts and a small tank top and was putting her clothes away in the drawers as she was singing.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

_I never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

Dean walked by the door and heard Katrina singing and pushed the door open. She was bent over going thought her bag and he just couldn't help but stair at the view in front of him. _Why did she have to be a witch? Why did she have to be Bobby's daughter? God she had a nice ass. _He thought and she turned around and jumped when she saw him leaning against the door.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?" Katrina asked and took the earphones out.

"Just thought I would come and….um…say…"

"Spit it out Dean."

"I am sorry for being suck a dick to you."

"Is Dean Winchester apologizing to a witch."

"Don't make a big deal out of it sweetheart. I still don't trust you."

"Well I don't trust you either so we are even." Katrina said and turned back again. "Stop staring at my ass Dean."

"I'm not." said Dean and Katrina turned around. "So why the hell are you singing to Metallica?"

"Its just was ok." Katrina said and sat down on the bed and Dean walked in.

"Any reason why?"

"Why do you care?"

"I am just making conversation."

"My mom left me in a motel a lot and this one time it was one that was hooked onto a bar and that night I woke up and I heard this song playing and It just got stuck in my heard and I guess it just reminds me of one of my better nights."

"Because you mom was alive?"

"No, because she wasn't there. I didn't have to deal with her and watch her use people."

"You knew she did that?"

"Yeah and I always promised myself I would never use my powers against people. I mean I did throw you into a tree but I knew you would be ok."

"How did you know that?"

"Well I didn't throw you that hard and I still remember more than you know Dean."

"Like what?"

"Its nothing. It was a long time ago right?"

"Yep and that's in the past."

"Good to know." Katrina said and she watched Dean get up and walk toward the door. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please stop calling me witch? I am trying to save your life after all." Dean didn't say anything he just nodded and walked out the door. Katrina went and closed her door and leaned against it. She would give anything to just be normal. Dean Winchester was her first and only boyfriend. After him and the way he acted she never trusted anyone again with her heart and that's they way it would stay.

****So I think I may through some flashbacks of Dean and Katrina in the next chapter, what do you think??? Please review!!** **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing!! I added a small flashback in this chapter and their will be more to come soon. Also thank you Addicted to Ackles for the idea for the flashback. You're Awesome!!**

When Katrina woke the next morning, she rolled over and looked at the clock and it was just after seven. She got up and got dressed before heading downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table all with their head buried in book.

"Good Morning Katrina." said Bobby.

"Morning. Please tell me someone made some coffee."

"Sure did." Bobby said and got her a cup.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Possible job down in Indiana. Thought you guys might check it out."

"What's going on down there?"

"Omens"

"Alright so when do we leave?"

"No one said you are going?" Dean said and got up from the table.

"What do you mean I am not going? You want my help don't you?"

"When we need it we will ask for it so right now just stay put."

"You cant tell me what to do Dean." Katrina said and walked over to Dean.

"I can and I just did."

"Guys lets not tart this morning." said Bobby.

"Fine but I am going and that is that." said Katrina

"Fine but just don't get in our way." Dean said and walked out of the room. Katrina just stood there and tried to remember back to when Dean wasn't suck a dick.

_Flashback*************************************************************************************************************************_

_Katrina 18 Dean 20_

"_Dean where are you going?" Sam said as he watched Dean grab his keys off the table._

"_I am going down and try to wash some of the blood off my car before we get pulled over and charged with murder or dad gets back. I wont be gone long." Dean said and walked out the door. _

_There was a small self car wash not far from the motel so Dean pulled in and that is when he saw her._

"_Damn" he said to himself and stopped the car. Katrina was bent over washing the wheels on her car when she heard someone walk up behind her._

"_How much would it cost me for you to give me a rub down?" Dean said and Katrina stood up and turned around._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_My car, You seem like you know what you're doing so I thought I would ask plus I like the view." said Dean and Katrina smiled at him._

"_Something told me you would say something like that."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I don't know you just look the type." she said and bent back over this time giving him a better view and she turned her head and sure enough he was looking._

"_No you are just being mean."_

"_I know but are you complaining?"_

"_Not one bit sweetheart." said Dean and Katrina grabbed a towel she had and dried off her hands._

"_Katrina" she said and put out her hand._

"_Dean"_

"_I am guessing that's your car?"_

"_That's my baby alright."_

"_1967 Chevy Impala, nice."_

"_I love a woman who knows her men and her cars."_

_Looking over at Deans car, she noticed the red stains on the car._

"_What happened?" she asked him walking over to the car._

"_Nothing that can be fixed with a little…..hard work." Dean said and flashed her a smile._

"_Well I am almost done with my car so I will be happy to help you if you want."_

"_I would rather watch you."_

"_Maybe I just want to watch you for awhile." Kristen said and smiled at him before she walked back to her car. Dean looked over at her and had a feeling her was getting lucky tonight._

_End Flashback*******************************************************************************************************************************_

Katrina packed her bags and met Sam and Dean out at the car. Dean just rolled his eyes at her as he got inside.

"Be careful ok" Bobby said to Katrina.

"I can take care of myself. I have been doing it for a long time now." she said and got into the car.

They pulled into town and went to talk to their first witness to find out what exactly was going on here. The town looked dead and Katrina had a bad feeling about this.

"Mr. Simmons can you tell us exactly when this started happening?" asked Sam.

"About a month ago, there were three different report of missing children. This is a small town so nothing like this has ever happened before. It was as if they just vanished but then me and my friend Roger headed out to the fields one morning and they when we saw it."

"Saw what?"

"Crop circles. The ones that are normal left by you know…..aliens." he said and Dean and Sam looked between each other before looking over at Katrina.

"Aliens?" she asked

"Yeah so I figured that the kids must have been abducted or something but then, we saw them."

"You saw the missing kids, where?" asked Dean.

"In the field and they…..they killed Roger and laid him in the middle of the circle and started to chant."

"Where were you when all this was going on?"

"I was hiding in the crops. I didn't know what to do and when I got back to town no one would believe me. The cops went out to check the field for the kids but everything was gone. The crop circle, the kids and Rogers body."

"And you say this all happened a month ago."

"Yeah and everything seemed quiet until about a week ago. They are coming back."

"Who?" asked Katrina.

"The Aliens, they want something."

"Why would you say they are coming back?"

"There are signs."

"What kind of signs?" asked Sam.

"Lightning storm, Cattle mutilation, temperature changes, you know that kind of thing."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Simmons." said Katrina and they got up and walked out.

"The guys nut job." said Dean.

"Maybe about there being Aliens but this all leads to one thing." said Katrina.

"Demons but what are they doing in a small town like this?"

"Vacationing maybe." said Katina and they got into the car and drove over to the field. Dean stopped the car and they got out and walk to the edge of the crops.

"This is like freaking Children of the corn or something." said Dean.

"So you think demons are possessing kids?" asked Katrina.

"That what it sounds like to me."

"We are going in there aren't we?" Katrina asked.

"you are not scared are you?" asked Dean

"Me? No of course not I just hated that movie."

"Aw the big bad witch is afraid of he who walks behind the rows."

"Shut up Dean."

"Fine you say you are not scared then lead the way."

"Fine I will." Katrina said and started walked through the crops followed but Sam and Dean . When they got the middle, the saw three kids standing in the middle of circle of dead crops.

"We have been waiting for you." the children said and Katrina looked back at Dean.

"Tell me that's not scary as Hell?"

"Its just a few kids, how bad can it be." Dean asked and they had a feeling things were about to get interesting around here.

****Demons possessing kids, who would have thought: ) What will happen now?? Reviews are loved as always!!****


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I know it has been awhile since I updated but I have been super busy. Thanks to Addicted to Ackles for helping me out and now I have a pretty good idea about the next few chapter. Your Awesome! Also thanks to all you guys for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you like this one.**

Katrina, Dean and Sam all stood there looking at the children in front of them. Katrina slowly started to back up as the continued to say they had been waiting on them, "Ummm guys...what do we do now?"

Dean looked over at her with a frown on his face ,"We? I thought you would have a plan?"

"Are you crazy? You are the one who wanted to come in here." Katrina said and looked back at the kids, "Ok they are seriously freaking me out."

The three children started to slowly approach them, "We are so glad you came for dinner."

"Ok junior back off!" Dean said and pointed his gun. The child continued to move in on the three as the backed up even more.

"Dean we need to do something?" Sam said. Dean looked at Katrina and knew if anyone cold hold them off, she could.

"Alright I have a plan"

Katrina looked at Dean and he still was staring at the kids but no longer moving, "You care to share with the class there Dean?"

"Ok well....you hold them off and me and Sam with be right back."

"What? Dean you can leave me here."

"You will be fine. She toss them around a little bit."

"Dean they are kids!"

"Not anymore" Dean said and he and Sam took off running back to the car.

"Dean!" Katrina yelled and look back the three kids closing in on her. She didn't want to do anything because she didn't want to risk hurting them incase the children where still alive.

"We just want to play with you."

"Sorry but I don't play well with other." She said and before she knew it, she was surrounded and didn't see any other option.

"God help me" she said and moved her hand and the three children hit the ground and she took off running deeper into the field. She wasn't sure what Dean had up his sleeve but it better be a damn good plan. "Dean hurry up!" She yell and the three children began to run after her.

"Keep them busy until I call you!" Dean yelled back.

"If I die I am haunting your stupid ass!"

"You loved my ass!"

"Times have changed jackass!"

Dean and Sam grabbed a book and paint from the trunk and began drawing a devils trap in the crop circle. "Dean don't you think they will notice this?"

"Yeah but as soon as Katrina gets back she can.....I don't know. Move them in here."

"That's your plan?"

"Hey if you have a better one I am all ears." Dean said and continued to draw on the ground.

Katrina was still running but when she looked behind her, the children were gone so she stopped, "We just want to talk to you Katrina." She turned around and saw that she was once again trapped.

"What do you want with me?"

They slowly moved closer to her, "You are very special. Just like your mother."

"My mother was evil"

"She was special. There was no one like her. She was blessed with a gift."

"I say its more like cursed."

"You don't understand how powerful you can be but with Lilith's help you can be."

"Who the hell is Lilith?"

"Someone who really want to meet you." Katrina looked back at the children and wondered just what her mother was really into.

"Katrina we're ready!" Dean yelled and she turned and started to run back.

"You cant run from destiny Katrina. Its in your blood!" they yelled to here but she just keep trying to block out the voices. She was nothing like her mother. "You cant hide from us!"

Katrina saw the opening up ahead and the ran as fast as she could. When she saw Sam and Dean standing there, she ran over to them and stopped, "Ok…so what now?"

The kids ran into the opening and saw the trapped and stopped, "You think you can trick us?"

"Nope" Dean said and Katrina looked over at him.

"Great plan Dean."

"It is. You just need to get then in there."

"What? Dean I cant make them go in there."

"Yes you can. You can control them if you want to."

"Dean you don't understand. I cant do that."

"Why the hell not? Are you afraid of something?" Dean asked and she knew he was taunting her.

"Don't make me do this Dean….please"

"Fine then we all die and the rest of the town. It will be your fault. But then again maybe you don't care." Katrina looked over at the kids and despite them being possessed, they were still just kids but Dean was right.

Katrina started to move into the trap and knew she would also be stuck but then again, maybe that's what Dean wanted all along. Kill two birds with one stone. She looked over at him and frowned as she turned to walk into the circle.

Sam watched as she walked away and looked over at Dean, "Dude I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Why he hell not? You heard what those demons said. She's evil Sam."

"Why because her mother was? Dean just because her mother was evil doesn't mean anything. Look at who her father is." Dean knew Sam had a point but deep down he just wanted to see what she could do and how she reacted once she used her powers.

"Just trust me Sam."

Once Katrina was in the circle, she wiped a tear from her eye and looked back at Sam and Dean one more time. She stood in the middle of the circle and closed her eyes. Sam and Dean watched was the clouds turned black. They could see Katrina moving her lips but no words coming out. "Your tell me this isn't evil Sam?" Dean yelled over the strong winds. They turned and saw the children move into the circle with Katrina. She opened her eyes and turned to Sam.

"When your ready guys."

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Dominoqui fertis super caelumcaeli ad OrientemEcce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis,tribuite virtutem Deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio nfernalis adversarii,omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Deus. Gloria Patri.

When Sam was done, the watched as they black smoke came from the childrens mouth and they fell to the ground. One the clouds cleared, Dean looked over at Katrina and every pat of him was telling him to leave her but he could.

Katrina got on the ground next to the children and was checking over them. "No No come on wake up." she said and started to rub over ones face. "Please wake up." she said as she began to cry. She picked up one a the little boy and held him in her arms. She started to rub her hand across his face, "Open your eye. You are safe." she closed her eye. She had the little boy in her lap and reached out and touched the other two on the ground.

"Dean what is she doing?" Sam asked and Dean just watched.

"I don't know Sam." They both watched as Katrina began to pray over them. It was the last thing Dean ever expected her to do, "Yeah Dean that's a cold hearted killer right there."

"Shut up Sam." They turned their attention back to her and noticed the small children sit up. Dean and Sam ran over to them and helped them up.

"Are you guys ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Where…..where are we?"

"It's a long story. Why don't we get you guys home." Sam began to help the kids to the car and Dean just looked back over at Katrina who was sitting on the ground. Dean wasn't sure what to say but he knew he couldn't leave her. He got down on the ground and scratched away the paint.

"I thought you were going to leave me here?"

"Believe me I should but maybe part of you is human after all."

"Wow Dean I really don't know how to take that,"

"Take it how you want." he said and held out his hand. She looked at him for a moment then placed her hand into his. Dean helped her up and they headed back to the car. Katrina just followed Dean and can to the realization that she wanted to help him but in order to do that, she had to stay away from him for both their sakes.

**** So Lilith knows about Katrina. What will happen when Katrina tries to stay away from Dean? Alright so please review and I will update as soon as I can : )****


	8. Chapter 8

Dean, Katrina, and Sam had been back at Bobby's for a few day and they were still trying to find some way to get Dean out of his deal. Katrina spent most of her time reading over some old books Bobby had seeing if she could make heads or tail out of any of it. She did ever thing she could to avoid talking to Dean and it was beginning to drive him up the wall. He hated being ignored.

When Katrina woke up that morning and headed down stair. Bobby and had breakfast again and she was starting to like the idea of having a father. "Good morning Katrina. Can I get you something?" Bobby asked her and she just smiled over at him. She was starting to think he was the heartless bastard she always thought he was.

"Just coffee for me." She said and took a seat across from Dean. She never looked at him. Katrina grabbed they news paper, never once making eye contact and it was driving him crazy. "So Da...I mean Bobby, what are your plans for today?"

"Well I have to go into town and pick up a few thing. I shouldn't be gone long."

Dean couldn't take his eyes off her. There was just something about her giving her the silent treatment that pissed him off. "so what are your plan Katrina? Maybe steal a dog or set a scarecrow on fire?" Dean let out a small laugh but Katrina just ignored him. She wasn't going to let him get to her. She just laid down the paper and walked out of the room with her coffee. "Ok what the hell is her problem?"

Bobby just rolled his eye, "maybe she is just tired of the comments Dean."

"Hell I was just joking." Dean got up and put his plate in the sink. When he turned around, he saw Katrina in the den sitting next to Sam laughing. Why was she talking to Sam and not him? He watched the two laughing and cutting up but when Katrina put her hand on Sams leg he felt like he was going to explode. Was she trying to get under his skin? He had to get her to talk with him or ever fight with him. Anything was better than being ignored.

Katrina was laughing as Sam was telling her about a you tube video he had saw, "I would have loved to have seen that. People do the dumbest things to get attention."

"Yeah I know. Sometimes we go weeks without a case so me and Dean have to find some way to entertain ourselves." Sam looked over at Katrina and he was a little curious to way all of a sudden Katrina was acting like Dean didn't exist. "So I have a question, what's going on with you and Dean?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't said two words to him since we got back. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine its just that....well I want to help him because I don't want to see him go to hell because no one deserves that. I just figured the only way I can help him is to try and keep the peace. I am just tired of the fighting and I know that if we start yelling at each other I might leave and I would regret that so I am just not talking to him."

"You know its eating him alive don't you?" Katrina looked over at Sam and smiled.

"I know" she said and got up and headed up the stair to her room but not before glancing in Deans direction and frowning.

That was it. Dean slammed his coffee mug on the counter and headed up the stair. He needed to know what the hell her problem was. No one ignored Dean Winchester.

When he got to the top of the stair, he walked down the hallway and noticed that her door was open. He walked in the room and she was folding some of her clothes on the bed, "What the hell is your problem?"

Katrian just looked at him and got off the bed, "Nothing Dean." she said and was about to walk out the door when he grabbed her arm, "Dean let me go."

"No not until you tell me why the hell you are giving me the silent treatment."

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said and tried to pull her arm away but he wasn't letting go, "I mean it Dean. Let me go."

"Or what?" Katrina didn't say anything "See that's what I am talking about. You would have normally told me you were going to beat me ass or something and this morning at breakfast you acted like I wasn't even there."

"So?"

"So…..so I just want to know why you are acting all high and mighty all of a sudden."

"Why the hell do you even care if I talk to you or not? You hate the very fact that I breathe the same air as you so don't act like it hurts your feeling that I am not kissing your fucking ass!" Katrina jerked her arm away and walked out of the room. Dean wasn't about to let her get off that easy.

Katrina walked out the front door and Dean wasn't far behind, "Hey I wasn't done talking to you yet."

"Well I am done talking to you!"

She continued to walk off hoping he would get the point but that wasn't going to happen. Katrina reached the garage and Dean grabbed her again, pushing her against the wall, "Listen, I don't know what crawled up your ass but you need to get over it!"

"What the hell do you care? Why now?" Katrina yelled and pushed him off of her. "You hate me and I hate you so tell me Dean, why does it bother you that I am not talking to you?"

Their eyes were locked on each other. Dean had forgotten just how beautiful she really was and in that moment, he lost all control. Dean pushed her into the wall behind her and grabbed her face. Before she had time to react, Dean's lips came crashing down on her. She was taking by surprise but that didn't stop her from kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around him as he continued to press his body against hers. The kiss was hot and rough and she couldn't help but moan into his mouth.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean pulled away and turned around to see Bobby standing in front of him.

"Bobby….we were just…um.."

"Save it Dean." Bobby said and he looked over at Katrina. "Go inside for a minute"

"What? Why?"

"Just go please."

"Fine." she said and pushed by Dean and headed toward the house. When she got inside, she leaned against the door and couldn't believe she let that happen. This was not the way this was supposed to go. She needed to find away to get Dean out of his deal fast and get as far away from them as she could.

Bobby was glairing at Dean, "Bobby is not what you think. We were fighting and things just got carried away and I'm sorry."

"I am only telling you this once, I better not ever see what I just saw again or, "Bobby reached behind him and pulled out a small gun, "I will make you a few new holes. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Glad we cleared that up. How about we go inside and see what Sam has found."

Bobby headed back toward the house and Dean followed. He cant believed he just kissed Katrina. Why would he do that? He knew they just need to get him out of his deal before something else happened. Not that it would.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you liked it. Please review! They keep me going ! Also I will have two Flashbacks in the next chapter, Katrina and Bobby and Dean finding out about Katrina so review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, Like I said this chapter will have two important flashback in it .**

Katrina was sitting alone in her room thinking about what had happened with Dean. She couldn't believe she let something like that happen. She felt stupid for letting her self be put in that position again, "Katrina?" She looked up and saw Bobby standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Its your house. You can do what you want." she said and leaned against the headboard.

Bobby walked in and shut the door. The last real conversation he had with her was when she was sixteen and that didn't go so well. He knew nothing about being a father, "Listen I know you are old enough to make your own decisions but I don't think you need to get to close to Dean incase…well you know."

"Yeah I know and I have no intention of getting close to him but if I was, why do you care?"

"Listen Katrina, just because I haven't been around doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it Bobby. I haven't heard from you since…..well since I was sixteen so don't stand there you are worried about me getting hurt."

"I did that to help you. I never wanted you to get hurt. You have to believe me." Katrina got up off the bed and walked over to him.

"You know what, lets not do this ok, I am not getting close to Dean and I never will so we can skip this little father daughter talk ok. I am here for one reason and one reason only and that is to save Dean. Once that is done, I am leaving so don't worry about me." she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. Bobby just let her go because the last thing he wanted to do was push her farther away.

* * *

_Flashback- Katrina age Sixteen_

_Katrina sat alone in the old motel room and waited for her mother to return so they could leave. She had no idea where her mother had gone but she knew it couldn't be good, it was never good. Part of her just wanted to pack up and leave before her mother got back but she couldn't. Katrina knew her mother would just find her and drag her back._

_Katrina heard a knock at the door and got up, "Who….who is it?"_

"_Um….may name is Bobby Singer. Open up."_

"_Why should I do that?"_

"_Because I am your father." Katrina backed away from the door in shock. He mother never spoke much of her father. They only thing Katherine ever told her daughter about her father was that is was a one night stand and all she got from him was a name and a baby. He took off and never wanted anything to do with them._

"_I don't have a father."_

"_Listen to me, you need to open up so we can talk, Please Katrina." There was something about his voice that she trusted and she knew deep down that her was telling the truth. She had the gift to tell when someone was lying and he was not. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it and he ran inside and locked the door, "Pack your bags."_

"_What? I am not leaving."_

"_We don't have time for this, you have to leave now"_

"_Why….Where is my mother?"_

"_she's dead….I am sorry." Katrina sat down on the bed and couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother couldn't be dead._

"_How? When?"_

"_I will explain everything later we just need to go."_

"_If she is really dead then that means….." Before Katrina could say anything else she fell to the ground and Bobby just stood there, he was took late. Katherine's powers had already been passed on. Bobby at to get her out of there and find help before she woke up._

_Bobby drove all night to a friends house. He hoped that he maybe able to do something that could save her. _

_When they got there, he picked her up and carried her inside. They laid her on the table, "Bobby are you sure you want to do this?"_

_Bobby looked down at the little girl and he knew he was doing the right thing. Those powers she now had where evil and he wouldn't let his little girl turn out like her mother._

"_I'm sure. Lets just get this over with" Bobby held her hand has the man bought a knife to Katrina's arm. He began to drag the knife across her arm when she jumped up, "Katrina sweetie you need to stay calm."_

"_What the hell are you doing?" she said trying to jerk away her arm._

"_We are going to help you.?" Bobby said and watches she began to cry and it broke his heart. How could he do this to his daughter? But then her thought about how much better and demon free her life would be. "Please Katrina"_

"_No" she said and threw the man against the wall before jumping off the table. She looked over at Bobby and didn't do anything. After all this man was her father, "Stay away from me" she said before running out the door._

_Bobby tried for years to track her down and explain what had happened. He found her five years later and she was working a normal job. She wasn't evil, she was happy so he just let her go and hoped that one day he would be able to talk to her again._

_End Flashback_

Katrina walked outside and sat down on the steps of the porch. She was ready for all this to just be over with so she could go back to her normal lonely life. She was Sam walking across the salvage yard and over to her, "You ok Kat?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You don't look fine to me." he said and sat down next to her. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really nothing to talk about. I am a freak and that's all there is to it. My father never wanted anything to do with me, your brother want to kill me and well you….well you are the only one who seems to trust me."

"You have never done anything to me so why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know but then again I never done anything to Dean either but try and be honest with him."

"Why did you tell him you were a witch anyways? You knew we were leaving and you may never see him again so why risk it?"

"That's a long story but if I could go back in time and take it all back….I would in a heartbeat." Katrina sat there looking out into the old salvage yard and thought about Dean. She always said that he was the one person she would never forget and that was in more ways than one.

* * *

_Flashback Katrina and Dean _

_Katrina had been staying in the room next to Sam and Dean for almost a week now. Dean had stayed in her room almost every night since they had met and she loved having him around. She finally had someone to talk too. "Hey Kat I am going to go et something to eat, do you want anything?"_

"_Um sure double bacon cheese burger and a large fry."_

"_My kind of girl" Dean winked at her before walking out the door. She couldn't help but smile. There was just something about him she liked. He was funny, sweet and so damn hot. Katrina walked over to her bag and pulled out an old book._

"_Ok so…" she flipped through the pages until she came to what she was looking for, "A witch as once change to revile her true self to the person she chooses. If she is accepted them that person is the one she is truly meant to be with but if he rejects her, she will suffer alone for all eternity if she ever falls in love with another, death will soon follow." she closes the book and sat it down beside her, "Ok so not exactly what I thought but ok." she knew that it was far too soon to be thinking about telling Dean anything, after all she wasn't in love with him._

_When Dean got back that night, Katrina was sitting on the bed when her walked in, "Didn't miss me too much did you Kat?"_

"_You are so cocky you know that. Where is Sam?"_

"_He decided to crash early so it looks like its just me and you tonight." Dean said and walked over to sit beside her. "Hey you ok?"_

"_Yeah I am fine. Why do you ask?"_

"_You just seem a little….."Before Dean could finish, Katrina kissed him long and hard. She wanted him. "Nervous" he finished as he looked into her beautiful eye. He didn't know what to say so he just laid her down and continued to kiss her. His hand traveled down her stomach and right before he got between her legs, she stopped him, "Dean wait I need to tell you something."_

"_What's is it?"_

"_Ok well….you may find this hard to believe but….I…..well I am a …"_

"_No way"_

"_Yeah I am. You think I am weird huh?"_

"_Why would I think you are weird?"_

"_Well I am eighteen and still a virgin."_

"_There is nothing weird about that Kat, We don't have to do anything. We can watch a movie or something."_

"_But I want to Dean. I don't know why but I….I trust you." Dean ran his thumb over her bottom lip and smiled and that was all the reassurance Katrina needed._

_One week Later_

_Katrina sat on the edge of her bed and waited for Dean to come back over. He and Sam were leaving today as soon as their dad got back and she couldn't let him walk out of her life without knowing if he could be the one she was meant for. She knew she was risking a lot but she had to take a chance._

_When Dean walked in she looked at him once more and took a deep breath, "Dean I need to tell you something an I think you may want to sit down for this." _

End flashback

Katrina was sitting in the den staring out the window. She still was a little unsure how she was going to save Dean. Everyday he was getting closer to the end of his deal and they were still stuck. She had all this power in her and wasn't sure how to use them all the right way. Every time she used them, she felt wrong, evil almost and she knew that the power it would take to save Dean may push her over the edge and that is what scared her the most.

She heard the front door slam and saw Dean walk in and they locked eyes, "Where's Bobby?"

"Garage I think" she said and turned back to the window."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"So we are back to this. You pretending I am not here?"

"I am not pretending Dean. I don't have anything to say to you."

"Listen Kat if this is about earlier….."

"Its not Dean and please don't call me that. I know what happened was in the heat of the moment so lets just forget about it ok?"

"Fine by me" Dean said and walked out the door. Katrina wiped a tear from her eye. She didn't like it when Dean called her that. It brought back too many old memories that she has tried for so long to bury but never could. She needed to get out of here for a little while. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed a night out….alone.

She grabbed Bobby's keys off the counter and walked out the door, "Hey Bobby I am going out, Do you need anything?"

"No but where are you going?"

"Out"

Dean and Bobby stood there as they watched Katrina pull out, "Dean follow her."

"What? Why me?"

"Just make sure she doesn't get in any trouble."

Dean rolled his eyes and dug the keys out of his pocket. He didn't want to follow her. She was old enough to take care of herself and on top of that she was a witch. How much trouble could she get in.

**** So you know a little more about Katrina now. Why she doesn't really get along with bobby and why she wants nothing to do with Dean and why being a lone with him scares her. Please review. Things are about to get interesting : )****


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews I got on the last chapter. You guys are the best! Also big thanks to Deans Gaurdian Angel as alway for the huge help with the chapter. You're Awesome! I hope you guys enjoy**_.

Dean followed Katrina till she reached a bar a few miles from Bobby's. Dean parked the car and sat there wondering if he should go in. He knew if she saw him she would know that he followed her.

"Fuck it," he said and got out of the car.

He walked into the bar and it was sort of dark, lights were over tables, smoke was covering the air and it smelled like alcohol, leather and cigarettes. He knew Kat, she would never go to a place like this…at least he thought he knew her.

He walked straight up to the bar and ordered a shot. When the bar tender came back with his shot he asked, "Have you seen a girl? About this height, dark black hair, green eyes…"

"Look around here buddy that's at least 50% of this bar." Dean did look around and the bartender was right except none of them had Kat's eyes.

"But one did just walk in not too long after you and she's right over there," said the bartender as he pointed over to Katrina who was sitting with a bunch of guys playing poker and drinking.

He watched from afar.

Dean didn't know how long he was standing there watching her making sure she didn't get into any trouble because this place with all the bikers in it, he knew something would happen but she had won three hands already. He wondered how and then he thought about it…witch. She was cheating. He chuckled shaking his head as he placed the bottle to his lips and took a sip.

Kat laughed as she had won again, her fourth hand and the guys got up. "Oh come on. Just one more." she said and they just shook their heads.

"No, pretty lady, if you win the next hand we'll be broke and we'll actually have to start working for our money," said one of the guys and she laughed. She grabbed her bottle and drank some of the beer. She counted her money and saw from the corner of eye movement. She looked up seeing Dean sit himself right in front of her.

"So this is how you make your money by cheating at poker by using your special skills?" He had a smirk on his face that Katrina just wanted to rip off.

"What are you dong here Dean? Did Bobby send you out to look for me?"

"No," he said. "You should know Kitty Kat that I like to go out late to bars."

"Don't call me that and as much as I don't want to, yes I remember."

He chuckled crossing his arms across his chest. "Or what Kitty Kat? You going to use your magic on me?"

Katrina gritted her teeth and shoved herself from the table. Dean got up following her and followed her right outside. It started to rain and she cursed and just kept on walking.

"Come on let me give you a ride," said Dean grabbing her arm. "We're going to the same place after all."

"Why are you being so fucking nice now?"

"Maybe I don't want the only thing that could help me get out of the deal sneezing all over the place or wrapped around a tree."

"Oh so now I'm a _thing_?"

"Oh you know what I meant!"

"No I don't know what you meant! Why don't you just say it Dean? Say what you are really feeling!"

"Fine you want to know how I really feel? I think you're a lying bitch! The only reason you are even still breathing is because you are Bobby's daughter and you might be able to help me."

"What the hell have I ever lied about Dean? Tell me! And for your information, Bobby is not my father. It takes more than a one night stand to be a father."

The rain was coming down hard but neither of them cared. They needed to settle a few things one and for all.

"Everything! You have been lying since the first day I met you Kat! And damn it can't you make it stop raining or something?"

"No I can't and I never lied to you. I couldn't come out and tell you I was a witch and stop calling me Kat!" She snapped. Every time that name came out of his mouth, it reminded her of what once was.

"Well you should have told me. Hell you should have told me you were Bobby's daughter and maybe then I..." Dean stopped himself and looked at her as she began to shiver. Their eyes were locked on each others. Dean couldn't tell if it was the rain drops or tear in her eyes.

"What Dean? Maybe you would have turned on me earlier? Maybe I would be dead right now? I did tell you who I was Dean! Maybe it wasn't at first but I did! That was my choice! I wanted to be honest with you but then again I never had to tell you because we were just having fun right? So tell me Dean, why does it matter when and if I told you?"

Dean could hear the hurt and anger in her voice. He wanted to just walk away but before he could move, it all comes out, "Because if I had known what you were in the beginning, maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with you!" And there it was. The words he wish so bad that didn't just come out of him mouth.

_Flashback_

_Dean and Katrina were laying in bed listening to the rain hit the roof of the motel. Dean was playing with her hand in his thinking about how tomorrow would be their last day together, "Dean…What are you thinking about?" asked Katrina as she looked at him._

"_You"_

"_What about me?" Katrina was looking at him and he just smiled at how beautiful she was. She was perfect in every way. _

"_Just how much I am going to miss you when I leave." Dean pushed a strand of hair off her face, "I think Sam is even going to miss you."_

"_I am going to miss you guys too Dean. Do you really have to go?"_

"_Yeah….but I don't want too."_

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

"_Do you want to see me again?" he asked. He knew the answer but he just wanted to here her say it._

"_Yes"_

_Dean kissed her once more before jumping out of Dean leaving her a little confused, "Where are you going?" she asked as he began to get dress._

"_I am going to go get us something to eat and then we are going to enjoy these last hours together."_

_Katrina leaned up on her elbow and looked at him, "And what are we going to do?"_

_Dean crawled over her and pressed his lips softly to her, "Whatever you want to do Kitty Kat." She smiled at him. She had grown to love the little nickname he had given her._

"_Ok but just hurry back." She said and Dean grabbed his jacket and went out the door. Once he was gone, Katrina's smiled turned into a frown when she realized what she had to do. She had to be honest with him._

_When Dean got back to the motel he stood outside the door for a moment. He didn't want to leave her but he knew John wasn't going to let him stay. He knew he had to tell her how he felt before it was too late. Little did he know he would never get the chance._

_End_

Katrina was speechless. Did he really just say he fell in love with her all those years ago? She must be loosing her mind because Dean didn't love her back then or he would have told her.

They two of them just stood there trying to figure out what to say. Dean knew there was no going back and time and taking the words back but he had to do something.

Katrina closed her eyes only for a moment and when she opened them, she saw Dean closing in on her and before she could speak, his lips were on hers. Every part of this was wrong but she couldn't help but think that part of it felt so right.

****What is going to happen next? Did he mean it? Did she love him back then? So many questions here lol…. Please review and make me happy. It makes writing a lot more fun and easier and I update faster : )****


	11. Chapter 11

Katrina wrapped her arms around Dean and deepened the kiss. Every doubt went out of her mind as he grabbed her ass and lifter her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he walked her over to his car.

Dean opened the diver side door and only broke the kiss for a moment as they climbed inside.

Katrina was lying on the front seat with Dean on top of her kissing her just like he use to when they were young. He broke away from her mouth and began to kiss down her neck and he closed her eyes as her breathing quickened. His lips were so soft and felt so good on her skin. She ran her hands through his hair as he started kissing her chest. He pulled down her top as was kissing along her bra line, "Dean..." she moaned out but it was more of less trying to get his attention. She couldn't do this. She knew that things could never happen between them.

Dean pulled her bra down and pulled her left nipple into his mouth, "Oh…Dean….wa…wait.." she breathed out. his mouth felt so good that her body was screaming at him to continue but she knew this would complicate thing even more between them.

Dean moved to the other breast as he pushed himself into her. He was making this so hard on her. She could fell how hard he was and as much as she wanted this, she couldn't, "Dean stop" she said and he looked at her.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"We…we can't do this."

"Are you serious?" he snapped and sat up, "What do you mean we can do this?"

"You don't understand I want to it's just that….."

"You know what….fuck it!" he said getting off of her.

Katrina sat up in the passenger seat and fixed her shirt, "Please don't be mad at me."

"I am not mad. Why would I be mad? We both were drinking and shit happened."

"That's not it Dean!" She wanted to tell him the trust but she couldn't. She wasn't going to risk putting her heart out there again and she could. She had to save Dean first and foremost.

"It's fine! Let's just get back to Bobby's." Dean stared the car and could sense he was pissed.

"What is your problem?" she asked.

"Not a damn thing sweetheart" He backed up and out of the parking lot.

Katrina couldn't believe he was acting this way. One minute he was saying her fell in love with her all those years ago, then they were all over each other and she says one thing to him and he gets pissed? How the hell did that happen? Maybe he just said all that stuff to sleep with her. That had to be it. He didn't love her back then or he wouldn't have pushed her away. She just sat there looking out the window with her arms crossed. She didn't need him. She didn't need anyone.

Dean would glace over at her from time to time but she was silent. He didn't mean to snap at her. Maybe she wasn't ready to get physical yet. After all he had done nothing but give her a hard time since she had been with them and then he drops the bomb shell that he once loved her? How was she supposed to react? He cursed himself for handling things they way he did. It was never about sleeping with her and he knew that's what she was thinking. She meant a lot to him back then and the more he thought about it, she still did.

When they got home, Katrina jumped out of the car and slammed it shut. She stomped up to the house and went inside to see Bobby walking down the steps, "Hey Kat…Fun night?" He knew something was wrong.

"It was fine. I am going to bed." She said and headed up the stairs just as Dean ran through the door.

"Kat wait….we need to talk about this."

She turned around and saw both Bobby and Dean looking up at her. This was not a conversation she wanted to have right now and especially with her so called father in the room, "There is nothing else to say right now Dean, actually there is nothing to say at all." Katrina turned and walked back up the stairs.

Dean and Bobby watched as she walked off and heard her door slam. Bobby turned to Dean and wondered what had happened, "What the hell did you do you idgit?"

"I didn't do anything….well ok maybe something but…" Dean knew this was a subject he could not talk about with Bobby, "You know what….never mind. We just had too much to drink and one to many witch jokes."

"Boy I told you about that." Bobby snapped out

"Yeah but when do I ever listen." Dean said as he walked up stair to bed.

When he reached the Katrina's door, he wanted to knock and go talk to her but he knew they needed to wait and calm down. Too much had already been said for one night but not the one thing Dean wanted to hear. Did she love him back then?

* * *

The next morning, Katrina got up and walked down stairs. The house was quiet and she assumed everyone must have gone on a supply run or something.

She put on a pot of coffee and grabbed the paper, "Need any help?" Dean asked and she turned around.

"It's coffee Dean. I think I can manage."

"Right….well I guess I will just go then."

"Fine" she said and turned back toward the counter.

Dean stopped in the doorway and knew if him and Katrina were ever going to talk, this would be the time. He turned around and walked around the table closer to her, "We need to talk Kat."

Katrina placed the paper on the counter and turned to him, "There is nothing to talk about Dean. Things were said and stuff happened that shouldn't have."

"You don't think I meant them?" he asked.

"I don't know Dean. Why does it matter now whether you did or didn't love me? That was then and this is now."

"Maybe I just felt like you should know."

Katrina looked at him for a moment. She knew he was telling the trust. He did love her back them and cared about her now, "There is a lot that I feel that you should know but I can't tell you. I would just complicate things between us."

She tried to walk away from him but he stopped her, "Don't walk away Katrina."

"Dean just move ok." She didn't want to do this. It hurt her too much.

"Not until you talk to me. I am sorry about what happened between us last night."

"It wasn't your fault Dean. Hell I was all over you too."

"But I didn't tell you what I did to try and sleep with you."

"I know that Dean and you don't know how happy I was to hear you say that to me but…"

"But what?"

"But things are different for me. There is just so much I want to tell you but I can't Dean."

"Just tell me why."

Their eyes were locked on each other. Looking into his eyes made Katrina feel like an 18 yrs old girl again. Certain feelings were still there for him and that scared her. She knew she couldn't love him. They had their chance and it didn't work out. She couldn't risk it.

Dean reached out and grabbed her had and it was just as soft as ever. He never really understood why he loved her hands so much. Maybe because they were small and fit so perfectly into his, "Please just talk to me."

Katrina looked down at their hands and watched as one of her tears fell from her eyes and hit the top of their joined hands, "I did love you back then Dean. That's why I told you who I was and when….when you flipped out it broke my heart."

Dean remembered that day like it was yesterday. They day he wanted to tell her he loved her. He didn't mean to overreact the way he did but it was just the way he was raised. He honestly never thought she was evil. "I'm sorry"

Katrina pulled her hands away and wiped her eyes, "You know what….don't worry about it Dean. What's done is done. Right now we just need to focus on saving your life."

She walked around him and toward the door, "Wait!" Dean yelled, "You don't get to decide when this conversation is over. I screwed up back them and sure I have been a dick since you got here but I am trying to make up for that."

Katrina turned back around just as he was walking over to her, "Don't yell at me Dean."

"What are you going to do about it? Walk away?"

"You know what….Fine! I want nothing more than to make things right with you! I have thought about you so fucking much over the years! I would love to see where this could go but I can't ok!"

"Why not?"

"Because I would fall in love with you again and I can't let that happen."

"Once again, why not?"

"Because you will die."

Dean looked around for a minute a little confused, "Umm, I have head on a chopping block right now incase you forgot."

"I can save you from Lilith Dean. That's not what I am talking about."

"Then what the hell are you talking about because I don't have a fucking clue!"

"Fine this is the story if you must know….I had one chance to be honest with someone. I fell in love with you and at the time I thought you where the one I was meant to be with but turns out I was wrong. I told you the truth and you rejected me so now I can't fall in love with anyone or death will follow."

"What does that mean…death will follow?"

"I don't know that's just what it said."

"Ok so I still don't see the problem."

"Ahhhh!" Katrina yelled as she began to walk off but Dean wasn't far behind her, "You are like talking to a brick wall!" When she got into the den, she turned and looked at him and he was grinning ear to ear, "What?"

"You don't get it do you?" he asked.

"Get what Dean?"

"Listen to what you just said. You had one chance to be honest with one person you loved right?"

"Right?" she said and raised her eyebrow.

"So….that person is me."

"Come again?"

"Now who is the brick wall? Kat I am the person you were honest with just older and better looking. So I know the truth about you and I did love you back then so I am not rejecting you now."

Katrina stood there in silence. She can't believe she didn't think of that first. How the hell did Dean catch all of that? She was losing her touch.

She walked closer to him and smiled, "You thought of all of that."

"Well….yeah. Whoever said Sam was the smart one has never seen me trying to get what I want."

"Is that so?"

"Yep"

"You want me?" she asked as she snaked her arms around his waist.

"I would like to see where this could go. Who know how much longer I have."

"Well I am not going to let you die Dean. I can do so much more than you know."

"Like what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Katrina said. She grabbed his hand and they started to walk toward the stairs when Bobby and Sam walked through the front door.

"What's going on?" Sam asked and smiled at Dean.

"Nothing….just talking." Katrina said and pulled Dean upstairs.

Bobby and Sam looked between each other and were both just happy that the pissing match between those two was over but they still had a lot of work to do.

**** Please Review…...a little Dean/Kat time next chapter : ) Thank you Dean Winchesters Gauradian Angels for all your help! Your Awesome!****


	12. Chapter 12

**Rated: M**

Once Katrina and Dean got up the stair, they went into her room and closed the door. She had her back to the door and Dean turned around and looked at her, "I don't think you dad will be too happy that we are up here." Dean said and winked at her. "We could get into trouble."

Katrina just smiled at him and walked slowly over to him, "The only thing Sam and Bobby can here is the sound of there own voices. I made sure of that." She said walked around him and over to the bed, "but if you are scared of Bobby... well then maybe we should just go back down stairs and spend time with him." She said and lay back on the bed with her hands behind her head, "But I dont think you will have as much fun with him."

Dean licked his lips as he watched her arch her back and moaned, "You are going to kill me aren't you?"

"Only if you want me too." She gave him an evil grin and sat up, "Don't tell me Dean Winchester is afraid of getting caught."

"Sweetheart I am not afraid of anything." He said and walked over to the bed and captured her lips with his in a hot, passionate kiss. Their tongues were slipping in and out of each other's open mouth. Dean pushed her back onto the bed and lay on top of her.

Dean's lower body was grinding against her while his hands moved between them and he cupped her breasts and squeezed them through the cotton top. Warmth spread through her body. His hands slipped under her top, caressing her skin and driving her wild. She couldn't stop her body grinding up against him.

Katrina licked his lips before taking the bottom between her teeth. She was trailing her fingers through his shot hair, over his ears and neck. Her lips traced his chin and jaw line, moving across those sensitive areas of the neck and throat as his erection pushed against her center, "Dean…please" she moaned and couldn't wait any longer, "I want you right now."

Dean kissed her once more before standing up and pulling his shit over his head while Katrina did the same. She bit her lip at the sight of his toned body. Katrina climbed off the bed and began to tug at the zipper of his jean, "Someone is anxious." Dean said.

"It has been far to long since I have been with anyone." She said and pushed the jeans down. "And none of them where you."

As she began to rub his shaft through his boxers. Dean reached around and unsnapped her bra and tossed it aside. He bare chest was pressed firmly against him, "Oh….shit.." he moan out softly as she began to stroke him and he ripped the button off her jean and pushed then down her long legs along with her panties.

Dean pushed her back onto the best and removed his boxers. With one quick thrust, he was buried deep inside her, "Oh….Dean..." she moaned out and Dean covered her mouth.

"We don't want..…oh god….Kat!" he was cut off as she began to circle her hip and he lost all control. He didn't care anymore if anyone heard them or not.

He began to thrust into her faster and harder while Katrina was gripping him tight, "Dean…oh god….I'm…close." she said and arched her back in pleasure.

"Oh baby I want you to cum so bad. Fuck…you're so damn tight and wet." Dean leaned down and kissed her again. Katrina moaned even louder as she felt she climax take over and she came harder than she had in a long time. Dean was they only man who ever made he feel this good.

After a few more quick thrust, Dean found his own release and came deep in side of her as he help her hips tight.

They eyes locked and both were speechless. It was as if nothing had ever changed between them.

* * *

Katrina rolled over and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. Dean was fast asleep next to her and she couldn't help but smiled at him. She had missed him so much after they broke it off years ago but now they were given a second chance.

Her smiled began to fade as she remembered they didn't have that much longer together. Dean's deal was getting closer to being due and that scared her more than anything. She wasn't going to lose him again. Maybe at least one good thing could come out of her having these powers.

Katrina slowly pulled back the cover and slide out of bed. She froze when Dean rolled over toward her. She moved a pillow next to him and as she though, he wrapped his arm around it. She put her hands on her hips and smiled. Who knew Dean like to cuddle?

When she got downstairs, everything was dark and quiet. Katrina knew his would be the perfect time to use what spells she knew to find Lilith. She didn't want Dean, Sam, or even Bobby in the cross fire when she finally met up with her. Things were going to get bad and they had no idea. It wasn't as simple as they thought it was going to be for her. Lilith was strong and knew everything about Katrina and even her mother. After all before she died, Katherine was Lilith's partner in crime.

Katrina turned on the kitchen light. She grabbed a pen and paper and an old map Bobby had on the table. She wrote the guys a letter telling them not to worry about her and that she would be back soon.

She walked over to the fridge and stuck up the note. Katrina grabbed the map and sat down at the table, "Here goes nothing." She said and closed her, "Lilith" she said. When she opened her eyes only one place was left one the map and that only meant thing. Lilith was there.

Katrina got up from the table and through the map in the trash. She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in what appeared to be a typical suburban home, "What the hell?" she said and looked around, "Where are you bitch!" she called out and when she turned around she saw a little girl in the doorway.

"I was wondering when you would come see me." The little girl said.

"Possessing a child, classy." Katrina said and looked down at her.

"You think? I kind of like this look. So young and innocent."

"Look... lets just cut the chit chat. You know why I am here."

Lilith walked closer to her, "Oh yeah I know. You are here to beg for Dean Winchesters soul aren't you?"

"I am not going to beg and I think you know that. Either you let him out of the deal or I kill you right now. It's that simple."

"Oh Kitty Kat….you know things are never simple when you are dealing with a demon. We aren't known for playing nice with other."

"Well that's one thing we have in common."

Lilith continued to circle her and Katrina just watched, "Would you stop doing that?" she snapped out.

"Why and I making you nervous?"

"No it's just weird." Kat said and Lilith moved in front of her, "Man even as a little girl you are ugly as shit."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Katrina just glared at her, "If she was still alive….yes I would."

"hummm, Let's see shall we." Lilith said and Katrina had a blank look on her face, "Katherine I think someone has been a very bad girl."

Katrina's heart started to pound in her chest. This had to be a trick. This could not be happening to her, "Hello Kat."

"Mom?"

**A/N: So Cliffy! So Mama is back so what does that mean for Kartrina? Oh the drama : ) **


	13. Chapter 13

Katrina stood there as her mother walked around Lilith and over to her, "You look well Katrina." Katherine said to her daughter.

"I guess I could say the same for you." Katrina still wasn't sure how her mother came to be a live but she didn't like this one bit. Something didn't feel right but then again nothing about her mother felt right. Katherine smiled and held out her arms and Katrina just backed away, "I think I will stand over here if you don't mind."

"Now Katrina, is that any way to treat your mother?" Lilith asked, "I thought you would be happy."

"Well you thought wrong."

"Well aren't you an ungrateful bitch." Katherine seethed, "After everything I did for you."

"You did nothing for me mom."

"You still alive aren't you? I raised you."

"I know the truth. The only reason I was even born was because you wanted to keep your head bitch status and keep your powers."

"Well you see how well that worked out for me. I have been rotting for years. Serves me right I guess for choosing a hunter as your father." Katherine said and looked at her daughter with an evil smile, "How is daddy by the way?"

"Leave Bobby out of this." Katrina said.

"Well at least you aren't calling him daddy. After all he is nothing but a useless human."

"I said leave him out of this."

Katherine looked at her daughter and knew she had struck a nerve with her, "Seems to me you have developed feeling for him. Wow I am gone for a few years and you forget who you are."

"And what am I mother? A manipulative evil bitch like you?"

Katherine walked over and slapped Katrina across the face, "You mind your tone with me. I am still you mother."

"Not that I am not loving this little mommy daughter time you two seem to be having but I think we have some business to take care of here." Lilith said.

"I couldn't agree more." Katrina said, "I want Dean Winchester out of his deal."

Katherine looked at her daughter in shock, "You have got to be kidding!"

"No I am not and if you don't mind sit this one out mom." Katrina said and looked at Lilith, "So if you want to continue breathe something other than the air in hell, I suggest up rip up the contract right now."

"Look who think she is big and bad all of a sudden." Lilith said, "We both know you don't have what it take to take me on. You have turned up your nose to who you are and what you can do so don't think you can't flip the badass witch switch on me."

"Do you really want to take that chance?" Katrina said and uncrossed her arms.

"Ok enough!" Katherine yelled and looked at her daughter, "Before we started ripping each other apart, I think we should talk."

"About what?" Katrina snapped, "How you are now a demons bitch. Nice going mom. I am proud."

"You are so clueless Katrina. Sure my time is limited up her so yeah I am working with her but understand this, I am know ones bitch. You of all people should know that."

"You're right. I do. I watched you tortured and kill people, demons and whatever else crossed your path for shits and giggles so in my book you are just as bad as Lilith."

"Katrina I am hurt you think so little of me." Lilith smiled, "Ok I really don't have time for this. The answer to your request in No. Dean is mine and there is not a damn thing you can do about it. Sorry but lover boy is coming home with me in a few mouth and I am going to have fun ripping him apart." Right before Katrina was ready to attack her Lilith looked at her once more, "Unless…."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you give your mother back what rightfully hers and join us."

"You have lost your fucking mind!" Katrina snapped.

"Katrina why must you fight it? You aren't human sweetie. You need to step up and take your place beside me. That what's you were born to do and there is no changing that."

"I was born to be evil? I find that hard to believe and FYI I am part human. I am nothing like you."

"Listen kitty Kat." Lilith said.

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever. Listen, I will make you a deal. You give mommy back her juice and I let Dean out of his deal and you two can go on about you happy little normal lives."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You know that I can't go back on a deal once it is made."

Katrina looked over at her mother, "People are going to get hurt aren't they?"

"Sweetie why must you ask silly questions like that? I mean really Katrina this is a good deal. You don't like being a witch anyway and all that power should go to waste."

"I will give you until tomorrow at midnight to make your decision. If you don't show then….well I have a few friends who have been dying for a new chew toy." She laughed and just like that her mother and Lilith were gone, "Damn It" she cursed.

* * *

Dean woke up as soon as the sun came beaming through the window. He rolled over and saw Katrina laying beside him smiling, "Morning." He said and wrapped his arms around her.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Perfect. Best night in a long time." He said and then kissed her, "So is Sam or Bobby awake yet?"

"I don't think so. They were out pretty good last night." She winked.

"What did you do to them anyways?"

"Nothing, Lets just say I learned a few tricks over the years."

"Oh I can tell." He said and pulled her close to him and kissed her again as he ran his fingers through her hair. Katrina kissed him back passionately and she knew what she had to do. She couldn't lose him. She had to take that deal.

Dean finally pulled away from her and smiled, "How about we go get something to eat. I am starving."

"Ok well you go on down stair and I will be there in a few. I just need a shower." Dean got out of bed and walked out the door. Katrina walked over to her bag and pulled out a book. "Ok Katrina, you can do this." She said and turned the pages. She knew this was going to be easy but it all went well Dean would be free and she would have time to prepare herself better for Lilith.

* * *

Later on that day, Dean was working on his car while Katrina sat on the porch swing reading. When she heard the screen door slam, she closed the book and put it behind her, "Hey Katrina."

"Hey Sam what's up?"

"Not much just been researching more." He said and took a seat beside her, "I have to tell you that I am not seeing anyways out of this deal."

Katrina felt bad for Sam. He had been working so hard and has hardly slept, "Sam I need to tell you something."

"Let me guess, you cant save him either?"

"That's not what I was going to say. I can save him Sam." She said and he looked over at her.

"You're serious? We have to tell Dean." Sam said and jumped up but Katrina grabbed his arm, "What's wrong?"

"We can't tell Dean."

"What do you mean we can't tell Dean?"

"I didn't want to have to tell anyone this but….but I went and saw Lilith last night. She is the one who holds the contract."

"Why would you go alone?"

"Because Sam I had to go. If you or Dean would have gone she would have killed you."

"So what happened?"

"I saw my mother."

"Your mother? I though she was dead."

"You and me both. Lilith brought her back for some big unknown reason that she wouldn't tell me but while I was there Lilith made me a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Dean's soul for my powers well she wants me to give them to my mother anyways."

"You told them no right?" Sam asked and Katrina looked away, "Right?"

"I didn't give her an answer yet but I am going to say yes….tomorrow night."

"I can't let you do that. You know this is a trap and if your mother is working with Lilith now then you know they are planning something big."

"Sam I have to do this. This may be our only shot to save Dean."

"Katrina you know you can take Lilith with the blink of an eye. That's why I called you."

"Sam I can't. Sure I may have all this power but I never use them. Hell I don't even know what I can and can not do."

"Just don't make any rash decision with out talking to Dean or…or even Bobby."

"No….Bobby stays out of this. I don't want him involved. This is my decision."

"I know but just promise me you will think about and just talk to Dean."

Katrina knew he wasn't going to back off until she told him just what he wanted to hear, "Ok Sam I will talk to Dean." She said.

Sam nodded as he got up and went inside the house. She knew she had to talk to Dean but it wasn't in the way Sam wanted. She had a way to help Dean and this may be her only shot to buy herself some time.

Katrina looked up and saw Dean headed her way and she smiled at him, "About time you got out from under that car. Personally I liked it better pink."

"Oh that's cute." He grinned and walked up the steps and over to her, "So what were you and Sam talking about." He asked and put his arm around her.

"About just how wonderful you are."

"Sam does think I am pretty awesome." She smiled as Katrina nudged him, "Ow I am kidding. I think you are pretty wonderful yourself."

"Yeah but you didn't always feel that way." She said and looked up at him and she could see the guilt, "Its ok Dean I get it."

"You have to understand something. We were raised a certain way. Everything was black and white. Either you were human or you were evil. There were no shades of gray."

"I know and I understand you wanting to kill me." She laughed.

"You know I would have never killed you Kat. I was confused. You were the first girl I really cared about and it turned out that you could blow up shit with a blink of an eye."

"I wouldn't say all that now." She laughed.

"It's true. Hell you are pretty badass now that I think about it. You would be good to have around in a fight."

"Dean stop. I am not as great as you think I am. I mean I my mother was pure evil and I fight that every day. I worry that I will turn out like her. That's why I had using my powers."

Dean turned to her and cupped her face, "You are not evil. Do you hear me? You are the sweetest person I know and you dad is well….he has always been like a father to me. You are more like him than you know."

"Maybe but I really don't know the man. I don't know if I ever will know him they way you do." She said and just then Bobby pulled up in the yard.

"Well I would say there is no time like the present to start learning. I know for a fact that ever day counts and you should make the best of it." Dean said and kissed her on the forehead. He got up from the swing, "Hey Dean?" Katrina called out.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know that. I love you too." He said and gave her a wink As she walked into the house.

Bobby walked up on the porch and smiled at her, "You hungry or something?" he asked.

"No I am fine but thanks."

"Oh ok."

Just as he was about to walk inside, Katrina remembered what Dean said, "Hey Bobby can I talk to you."

"Sure you can." He said and sat the bag by the door and walked over to her. He had been waiting for this moment since she got there, "What's on your mind?"

"Listen Bobby, I just want you to know that….well that I understand what happened all those years ago and well I think maybe we should start over."

"Oh sweetie you don't know how good it is to hear you say that. How about we go out to diner? We can let these two idgits fend for themselves." He smiled

"I would like that." Katrina said and stood up. If she was really going to say yes to Lilith she wanted to make she if things went south that she would have no regrets.

**Ok I know it has been forever since I updated but I thought I would write something for you guys to see if youre still interested. So if so leave me a review please! thanks**


	14. Chapter 14

Later on that night, Katrina and Bobby headed down to the local diner and went inside. They got seated at a small table in the back and placed their order. They both sat there quietly for what seemed like forever until Bobby finally decided to speak up. "So Katrina, what have you been up to over the past years?"

"Well after we had our…well little falling out I guess you could say, I moved around a lot and then I finally got my G.E.D and not long after that is when I met Dean. That didn't really work out as you know so I moved again and enrolled in college. I graduated two years later with a nursing degree and that's about it."

"IT sounds like you did well for yourself."

"I did ok I guess. It got real lonely at times."

"Why did you ever just come find me? I looked for you for a long time Kat."

"Bobby I was so messed up after everything that I just wanted to leave my whole life behind and just start fresh where no one knew who or what I was. I mean I though you wanted to kill me so you can see why I would come knocking on your door."

"Yeah I guess you are right but you have to know that I would never hurt you. We didn't know each other long before you took off but I want you to know that…well from the first moment I found out that you were mine I loved you. It didn't matter to me what you were."

"Bobby don't." Katrina said as she began to tear up a little. "You don't have to do this."

"I want you to know how I feel. I never saw you as anything else but my little girl. I would have never hurt you or let anyone hurt you."

Katrina didn't know what to say. She just got out of her chair and walked around the table and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you to dad." She said and those words brought the older hunter to tears. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before going back to her seat. "Well now that's out of the way." She smiled.

"Yeah….I don't know if you noticed but your dad isn't much for the chick flick type."

"Looks like we have something in common after all." She smiled just as their dinner arrived at the table.

After they were finished eating, Bobby paid the check and Katrina went outside and stood in the cold air. She looked down at her watch and saw she had two hours until she had to meet back up with Lilith and her mother. She had made her decision up and there was no changing it now. "You ready to head back home?" Bobby asked as he came up behind her.

"Home sounds nice right now." She smiled. Bobby wrapped his arms around his daughters shoulder and headed back to the car.

When they got home, Bobby went straight to bed and Katrina and Dean were lying on the couch, "Are you ok Kitty Kat? You have been really quiet today."

"Yeah I'm fine Dean. I am just tired I think."

"So did you and the old man work everything out?"

"I think we did." She said and looked Dean in the eyes, "Can I tell you something Dean?"

"You can tell me anything."

"For the first time in my life I don't feel like I am living a lie and I feel like I really have a home. I don't even know if that makes any sense to you or not."

"Actually it kind of does, I mean here is like my home and Bobby has always been like a father to me. You are luck y to have him."

"You know who else I am lucky to have?" she smiled.

"Sam?" he laughed.

"How did you know?" she joked, "I am lucky to have you Dean and I just want you to know that I love you and that I would do anything for you."

"I know that Kat and I love you. I am just glad we can put the whole me wanting to kill you thing behind us." He smiled at her.

"Well I guess its true what they say, every relationship has their problems but I think we are at a good place now."

"I think we are too and I personally can't wait to see where this goes." Dean said and Katrina didn't really have a response for that so she just leaned forward and kissed him deeply on the lips. She couldn't bring herself to pull away from him. She knew that is something went wrong tonight this would be the last change she ever had to kiss him.

Dean was the one to finally pull back from her, "How about we take this upstairs? I would hate for your dad to walk in here and try to shoot me or something." He laughed.

Katrina took a deep breath because she knew that she would not be joining him, "Why don't you go ahead and I will be right up there in just a few minutes."

"Sound like a plan to me." Dean said as he got off the couch and she followed. He gave her one more kiss before walking up the old stair case. Once she heard the door close, she felt a tear run down her face. She looked down at her hand and saw the protection ring on her finger. She took it off and sat in on the table next to the door. "Goodbye for now Dean." She said before walking out the front door.

After about twenty minutes Dean began to wonder what was keeping her and walked back down stairs, "Hey Kat where are you?" he called out but he didn't hear anything, "Katrina?" he called again just as Sam walked into the room, "Hey Sam have you seen Katrina? We kind of have a date if you get what I am saying." He winked.

"Yeah Dean I don't and let me just say that is too much information."

"Don't be jealous. So have you seen her?"

"I haven't seen her since you guys were making out on the couch." He said and looked over to see a shinny object on the table, "Oh no she didn't." he said and picked it up.

"Didn't what?" Dean asked and saw what Sam was holding, "Isn't that Katrina's ring? But she never takes that thing off."

"Yeah I know. Dean we need to talk."

"Ok about what?"

"I think I know where is went?"

"Where?"

"She went to save you Dean."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Last night while you were sleeping she went after Lilith and when she got there she saw….she saw her mother Dean and Lilith made her an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Dean asked in a worried tone.

"If she gave her mother back all her powers then she would be out of your deal. Dean I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't think she would do it."

"Sam if she gives all that power to her mother she will die and so will a lot of other people. We have to stop her." He said and headed back up the stair to get dressed.

"What should I do?" Sam called out.

"Go tell Bobby to get up and go pack the car. We have to hurry Sam." He said and ran into the bedroom.

Katrina walked out into the dark, cold, open field and stood in the dead center, "Ok bitches I'm here! Come on out!" she yelled.

Just then the field lit up with fire and Katrina was standing in the middle. She looked to her left and saw Lilith in a much older body and her mother walking over to her, "We were beginning to think you would show up."

"Well here I am." She said as she kept her guard up.

"So I am guessing that this means you have come to make a deal."

"No I often like to come out into creepy field and stand here."

"You have on hell of a smart mouth. You were not raised this way Katrina." Katherine said to her daughter.

"Well If I went with how I was raised I would have killed you two yesterday and pissed on your ashes but I didn't."

"Oh someone is cocky tonight." Lilith said, "That must be from hanging around Dean Winchester for too long."

"Listen I didn't come here to chit chat. I just want to get this over with."

"So you want to take the deal?" Lilith said. "Sounds good to me although I cant believe you are risking the world for a man."

"I didn't come for a lecture skank. The deal is I will give her the powers I possess and you let Dean out of his deal and you never darken his doorstep again. Do we have a deal?" she asked. She knew that once the terms were agreed to and the deal was sealed then there was no going back. She was just hoping Lilith was stupid enough to take the deal.

"Sound good to me." Lilith walked over to Katrina and stroked her cheek with the back of her hand, "You know we could have made a great team."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Lilith just chuckled before her pulled Katrina into a kiss.

Dean, Sam and Bobby jumped out of the car and ran into the field. When they got to the opening, they saw Katrina and Lilith in a full on lip lock, "No!" Dean yelled.

Lilith pulled away and Katrina turned to see the three running at her, "Too late boys." Katherine said just as Katrina turned around to see her mother, Katherine stuck her hand into Katrina's stomach and Katrina screamed in pain, "Don't worry baby girl. It will all be over soon.

The guys ran as fast as they could but by the time they got there Katrina fell to the ground and Lilith and Katherine vanished.

They all ran over to her and Bobby lifted her into his arms as Dean kneeled beside her. "Come on Kat." Bobby cried, "You can't die on me." He sobbed.

"Kitty Kat just hang on." Dean said as he pressed his shirt against her wound, "You are going to be ok. We are going to fix you up." He cried.

"L…isten….to…m…me."

"Shhhh baby don't talk right now." Bobby said to her.

"No….List…en. Don't…be…lieve….everything…you…s…s….see." she said before she closed her eyes and her arms dropped.

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Dean and Sam followed Bobby back to his house. Dean had tears in his eyes and had not said more than two words to Sam the whole trip. Sam wanted to ask if Dean was going to be ok but he knew better. Dean would talk when he was ready. He had just lost a girl that he loved and Sam knew all too well what that felt like. Dean was going to have a hard time with this but Sam was going to be there to help him through it.

Dean kept his eyes on the road. All he could see was black pavement and red tail lights from Bobby's car. He felt broken inside. He was angry and sad all at the same time. He should have been able to save her. If it meant her dying then he wished they would have never asked for her help. He would gladly walk into her if it meant he could have her back for just one day so he could hold her in his arms and tell her that he loved her one more time.

As they drove on, Sam looked in the rear view mirror and saw that a car was now following them. Maybe it was pure coincidence so he shook it off for now but two hundred miles later when the car was still there he became worried. "Dean?"

"What?"

"I think we are being followed." Sam said.

Dean looked behind him and sure enough there was a car rising their ass. "Cop maybe?" he said.

"I don't know but it has been there for the last two hundred miles." Sam said. "Should we call Bobby? I mean if it a cop he should know. He has a dead Bobby in his back seat. It might look suspicious."

"I'll call him." Dean said and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. "Hey Bobby it's me."

"_Yeah?"_

"Look, I know this is bad timing but looked like we have a car on out ass. I think we should pull over and see who the hell it is."

"_Fine but be ready. Who knows who that could be in that car. I have a feeling whoever it is isn't not a cop. No cop would follow us out of state."_

"Alright." Dean said and they all pulled over to the side and so did the unknown car.

Dean pulled his gun out of his pocket and made sure it was ready to go. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Whoever it is behind us better have a damn good excuse for riding my ass. I have a feeling it's not a cop because since when do cops drive Hondas?" Dean said.

They got out of the car and saw Bobby walking over to them with red eyes from the tears he had shed. The man just lost the only blood family he had in the world.

They all stood there and watched as the drives side door of the old Honda opened up. They thought they were ready for anything but they were not ready to see what they saw in front of them. "Did anybody ever tell you that you drive too fast, Winchester." A girl said and slammed the door.

As she walked closer to them they saw Katrina standing there and they pointed their guns at her, "Who the hell are you?" Bobby yelled.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten what I looked like already, dad. It's been four hours." Katrina said.

Dean looked at Bobby who nodded at him and Dean looked back at her and fired a shot but it stopped mid air before it got to her, "I'm hurt Dean." She said and took the bullet from the air and tossed it aside.

"What the hell are you and what do you want?" Dean yelled at her.

"It's me. I swear it's me. We need to talk." She said and walked closer to them.

"Considering you are dead in the back seat of my damn car I find it hard to believe." Bobby said. "You have two second to tell us what the hell is going on and what you want with us before I send you ass back to wherever it is you came from!" Bobby said.

"Ok…We don't have a lot of time here so let's make this short so we can get the hell out of sight. Go look in your back seat." She said. "You will see I am not there."

Bobby motioned to Sam and Sam went and opened up Bobby's back door to see that is was empty. "She's not here." Sam said.

"Go figure. You guys really have trust issues. Ok not what? Ask me anything." Katrina said. She knew she didn't have a lot of time.

She was close enough to Dean now that he raised his gun back up and he held it right to her forehead. "I could kill you right now." He seethed.

"You can shoot me right now but not kill me. Dean, look at me and you will see that's it's really me." She said.

Dean looked into her eyes and saw that same sparkle that she always had. He couldn't believe it but he knew in his heart that is was really the woman he loved standing before him.

Dean dropped his gun and wrapped his arms tight around her, "Thank god." He said and more tears came out.

"Glad to know that you missed me." She said as her own tears began to build up.

Dean pulled away from her, "Don't ever do that again."

"I'll try." She said looked at her father, "Looks like you are still stuck with me." She said.

"But…but how?" he asked. "We all saw you die."

"That wasn't me. That was a duplicate. I picked up a few tricks over the years but we have to go. It's only a matter of time before my mother realizes she isn't as powerful as she thinks." Katrina said.

"But you made a deal with her to give her all your powers." Sam said.

"No….I said she came have all the powers I have in me. What Lilith doesn't know was that who she was making the deal with was a fake and only had half my powers. The only problem is I am not as strong as I was before. Me and my mother are equal's now. It's only a matter of time before she comes looking for the rest. We have to find them before they find us and send them both back to hell."

"What do we do now?"

"We get back to the house and make plain. This are about to get ugly and we al have to be ready or we won't make it out alive. There is only so much I can do now so we have to go in this together or…."

"Or what?" Dean asked.

"Or we are looking at hell on earth." Katrina said. "We got work to do."

Bobby looked at his daughter and smiled before wrapping is arms around her. "It good to see you alive kiddo." He said.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." She said.

Bobby pulled away from her and frowned, "You're grounded."

"Are you kidding me?" Katrina laughed.

"Oh no. I have a lot of years to make up for and we are starting right now." He said.

Katrina smiled, "I think I can live with that. Let's go home."

**The End...for now**

***I have not worked on this story in forever but I thought it was time to finish it up. I do have a sequel planned so if you would like it, please review or just review and tell me what you think : ) thanks guys!**


End file.
